User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Look it's Hawkstar Using my account from the star wars wiki, and why am i banned agian? let's see, i haven't done anything wrong?--Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 12:08, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Just 2 let u know, u didn't send me the link, i had 2 copy paste it off Hawkfire's archive and secondly, no one said snything 2 me about not advertising Sparrowsong's website. and i never got any reply from u on any of the other questions i asked u. also, i would go 2 the IRC, but I'M BLOCKED! so sorry 2 burst ur bubble, but i have no other way of communicating with other users since i'm not supposed 2 b here anyway. my parents would kill me if they found out about this, that's why i log on @ school.--Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 17:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) We can't advertise Sparrow's wiki anymore? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks for clearing that up! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) i'm confused. how do you make it so when you put a comment your link is all pretty? Shinestar 00:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC)shinestar Feature Article :I noticed that yesterday you put Crookedstar as the new featured article. Were you just getting Tigerstar down from his age-old spot? I thought we should get him down too, and I asked PC who they wanted as a feature, and most people said Tornear. Not that Crookedstar is bad, but I was wondering, how often should the feature article change? (Seeing as Tigerstar was up since I've been on the wiki I have no idea XD) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Lol it's fine, I was just a bit confused. Thanks for clarifying. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) kinda wanted it to look like urs exept with the colors pink, purple and red. and hearts at the bengging and end. Shinestar 01:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Confused hi again but how do you get the codes? and also, how do i get the text to be normal? when ever i do it it goes in its like own box and is weird. Go to forums and 500 ways to annoy the clan cats at the bottem and you will kno wat i mean. and also, i need to put my name at the end but then it does it twice! Shinestar 01:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC)shinestar Hi i was wondering how come with mine when i paste my signature down it doesn't say the time like with everyone eles? [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Example! Advertizing There are a lot of people advertizing their own webistes, but if I just tell one person about mine because they may need to read it, its that advertizing? Oh and, if you need to know who's advertizing, just ask me.--♥Shadowed 01:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Joining project charart hi its me shinestar,i was wondering how you join the charart thing. i tryed to edit it so i could put down my name and that i would like to join my i couldn't, could you please help me join?[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Userboxes hi i was wondering how you get userboxes cause i own dawn and cats of the clans. also i've seen one that show a whitestrom pic and stay, this user supports whitestorm. where can i get them?[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] can you please help? hi bramble i think i need your help. my sig is the one you start out with and i really wanna change it to something...better. can you plz help. thanks sorry for bothering you.Leopardkit 19:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) well, i want it like shinestar (she's my twin-im older!) but the traily thing at the end says "Sunclan forever!" i want the colors to be light blue and light purple. thanks!--Leopardkit 00:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Spam protection filter help me plz A IP made a page called Hi there! and I can't put up the thing to get rid of it. Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) oh yeah forgot to say if I try to put something on the page it says Spam protection filter and it won't let me do the edit. Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Shinestar She came to my page and thought I could put her in PCA. Science I got Spottedpaw approved, can she be my apprentice?--Shadowedheart 21:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) PS: Sorry if I'm being annoying, school messes with your head.--Shadowedheart 21:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC)(again) Re: Dappletail That's fine. I forget my reason for withdrawing it, but I certainly wouldn't mind you editing it ^^. I hope you have a good time.--Darkhallows 02:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ' HELP help me' get me a mentor, please! and can you make medicine cats?i wanna be one, not a warrior *Ivypool* Quick Question :Quick question for you relating to PCA, there is a picture on the Bone page that I'm not sure was approved, was it? I mean, it looks good but I checked the talk page and it said a bone image was declined... so I wasn't sure if it was legit or not. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble, sorry to bother you, I know you're busy, but would you consider letting me be a member of Project Character Art. If you would like to see some of my art, it is below. Just drop me a message on my talk page if I can be a member, or not. Thanks! Nightwhisker98 Hey thanks for leaving me that message. I'm so happy I can join! I love warriors, and I love Drawing! Thanks again, Nightwhisker98 Re: :Okie, I was just making sure. And yep, it's a week from my birthday today :D It's the 12th. I can't wait ^^ [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 02:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Can I add this to Frostfur and Brindleface's page??? Hey Bramble its Fawnfur I was just wondering if I could ask you a question, I have some interesting information on who is the father of Brindleface and Frostfur since Vicky confirmed that Patchpelt was their father in the letter she sent me when she responed to my letter. If you would like to see anymore information or need more proof I,d be happy to send it to you because I really think that he should be listed under their father.--Fawnfur 03:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Fawnfur 11-5-09 10:00 PM HELP ME,BRAMBLE! CAN I JOIN YOUR CHARAT? *Ivypool*